


Under Rafiki’s Tree

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: While Sarabi is pregnant with Simba, she and Mufasa cuddle under Rafiki's tree.





	Under Rafiki’s Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mufasa/Sarabi, fluff."

Mufasa and Sarabi lay facing each other under the shade of Rafiki’s tree, her face nuzzling into his majestic mane and he had one of his front legs around her torso in a kind of hug. From his place in the tree, Rafiki could look down at the beautiful regents of the Pridelands and smile to himself in happiness at how much the couple loved each other.

Sarabi smiled at Mufasa and licked his mane softly. She felt his paw gently pat her torso. She nuzzled into his name and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you, Sarabi. And I love the cub or cubs in your womb,” Mufasa whispered. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“I do too and I can’t wait either,” Sarabi replied quietly.

Their muzzles met affectionately for a few moments, before they relaxed and lay under the shade together quietly resting.

Rafiki smiled down at them from his spot in the tree and just knew that they would be wonderful parents. When their cub was born, they would be ready.


End file.
